The purpose of Program Integration and Management is to coordinate the Projects and Cores to further the common themes of the Program (KIR immunogenetics, IL-15 trans-presentation, targeting NK cells to cancer and CMV-induced adaptive NK cells). This PPG has challenging goals that require us to nurture existing relationships among Project and Core investigators, both to promote research synergy through frequent exchanges of ideas and data and to support prospective evaluation and planning. The administration infrastructure necessary to reach this goal is detailed in the Core A document (Administration). The Program Integration and Management function will be led by Dr. Jeffrey Miller with the support of the Executive Committee comprised of Project and Core Leaders (also discussed in Core A). We will also rely on the External Advisory Board (EAB) and a newly appointed Internal Advisory Board (IAB) member to vet and make recommendations regarding Program integration and management. The goals are to maintain high quality Project and Cores, promote communication, promote interrelationships and collaboration (team science) and to ensure quality research through scientific evaluation and monitoring.